The Discussion of Jerry the Slime
by lloinng
Summary: Basically how my art classes go. Dedicated to laklak7.


**Disclaimer: Jerry the Slime does not belong to me, and the people I mentioned in this fic are all individuals in real life.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I finished it! :D This is a birthday one-shot for my friend, laklak7. I hope you enjoy, Lekky! xD**

* * *

Ms. Jamie sighed frustratedly as the loud classroom took it's toll on the pregnant teacher. The students of this particular art class were as loud as students went, often, no, always engaging in shouting matches. Usually, the teacher had some classwork to grade or something, but, today, seeing as she had completed everything, she really, _really, _had nothing to do.

With a sigh, she activated her VPN, and went on Twitter to check some things. However, there were no new tweets, and she logged off putting a hand to her forehead. Oh dear...

Ms. Jamie settled down comfortably in her chair, preparing for a long day. However, a thought soon hit her. Why don't she see what the children were discussing? With that thought in mind, she leaned on the desk, listening carefully.

The table at the very back was divided into two. Justin and Yuta ta-no, _shouted _animatedly about Pokemon or something other, and Andrew and Patrick were chorusing a song about swing a diamond sword while Eric looked on. Their drawings were completely forgotten on the table as they had their fun.

She quickly averted her glance at the middle table, instead looking towards the place where all the younger students were seated. She decided she'd better leave the biggest table for last. The younger table were slightly not as loud, but they at least were doing their work while they chatted up a storm about something or other.

At last, the teacher looked over to the biggest table in the middle, and listened in on their conversations. Lucy was arguing with Gabriel, Sophie, and Lak-something about something about a _slime?! _Called Jerry, and surprisingly, Lucy was holding her front quite well. The others were concentrated on their work mostly, sometimes having conversations with each other, but th was the most important match in the classroom today.

"Jerry is a kind and noble slime, and you should all learn to respect him! So what if he died 3 years ago? He lives on in our hearts, _and _looks down on us in slime heaven as well." Lucy returned, looking rather indignant about something that probably only existed in a video game.

Sophie replied. "Lucy, you need to stop obsessing over Jerry. Just do your work!"

Lucy looked exasperated. "You guys were the ones who started this! I was doing my work, and all of sudden you guys were like, 'Lucy, Jerry's dead, okay?!' How am I supposed to not answer to that?!"

Ms. Jamie thought silently. _You could just ignore it..._Nevertheless, she listened on. This was slightly more interesting than responding to boring old tweets by boring old teachers.

"I killed a lot of Jerrys yesterday." Gabriel informed them, looking unintelligent as always. Ms. Jamie fumed, already into the argument. _No, you idiot! Jerry's already in slime heaven, isn't he? You can't kill someone if they're already dead!_ However, Lucy quickly jumped in.

"I told you already, Gabriel! There is only _one _Jerry the Slime in the world, and he's dead, okay!? You can't kill someone when they're already _dead_!"

Ms. Jamie egged her on. _You go, girl! _

The Lak girl responded. "Lucy, Jerry's been dead for three whole years! Why are you still obsessing over him?!"

Lucy sighed, obviously frustrated. "He's a symbol to all CaptainSparklez fans, okay? He's our idol, and we love him very much. We're not obsessing over him, we just respect him and is mourning for him. What part of that do you not understand?!"

The teacher nodded furiously inwardly. _Of course you're not obsessing. Why would you be? _

Sophie cut in. "Let's just stop it right here, okay? We don't need another arguing session." The others begrudgingly backed down, but Ms. Jamie barely managed to shout at them to never stop. She needed her entertainment on days like these, and this was both quality entertainment and it was free!

Nevertheless, they stopped, and Ms. Jamie looked at the clock. 35 more minutes?! She sighed softly, and opened up her laptop again. Oh, this was going to be a _long, long _day.

* * *

**Basically how almost every art class goes. Yup.**

**Enjoy, and please, R&R! :D**

**-Lavs**


End file.
